Dear, Cousin
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: "Mungkin dibandingkan cinta, ini lebih cocok disebut sayang?"


"Shintaro, malam ini, kita ada pertemuan keluarga, jadi jangan pulang telat ya," ucap sosok wanita di keluarga Midorima itu.

Pemuda setinggi 195 centimeter itupun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sambil tetap meminum _oshiruko_ nya.

"Oh iya, kau masih ingat dengan Azuki kan?" kata wanita itu lagi.

Midorima pun menatap ibunya, "Ya, tentu saja, ada apa dengan kak Azuki?" mana mungkin Midorima bisa lupa dengan kakak sepupunya yang berusia enam tahun di atasnya, seorang gadis dewasa yang penyayang, dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia kan-

"Bulan depan dia menikah loh!"

-cinta pertama Midorima.

Dan _oshiruko_ yang barusan sedang Midorima minum pun menyembur bebas dari mulutnya, sehingga adik perempuan yang berada disebelahnya memberikan tatapan jijik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dear, Cousin**

 **Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, little humor**

 **Warning : no pairing, ada OC, yang ga suka OC, boleh tekan tombol back ko' xDd**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima menatap malas ke pertemuan keluarga yang sedang diadakan sekarang ini, seharusnya tidak boleh sih, tapi ya… mau bagaimana lagi…

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu, Shintaro!"

Itu sudah ketiga kalinya sang ibu memberi peringatan mengenai ekspresi wajah milik putra sulungnya.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali kalau wajahku memang begini, bu?" elak Midorima sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah bu, dia kan sedang patah hati!" cibir adik perempuannya.

Salah tingkah, buru-buru Midorima menyangkal, "A-! Siapa yang-"

"Ah, Azuki!"

Ucapan Midorima pun terhenti setelah mendengar nama itu, sosok yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang sudah tiba, diapun melihat ke arah pintu masuk, dan terlihatlah gadis itu bersama… seorang pria asing.

"Selamat malam, maaf aku terlambat, tadi masih banyak kerjaan," ucap sang gadis dengan senyum manisnya. Semua orang pun menyambutnya hangat, memberinya pujian, menanyakan pekerjaannya, dan soal rencana pernikahannya dengan pria asing yang bersamanya, yang merupakan teman sekerjanya. Tentunya Midorima paling tidak ingin mendengarkan topik itu, sehingga ia berpura-pura sibuk sendiri dengan _gadget_ nya, walaupun sesekali ia tetap mencuri pandang ke arah Azuki.

'Dia akan menikah, ya…' pikirnya dalam hati saat melihat senyuman di wajah sang gadis yang tidak pernah pudar saat membicarakan rencana pernikahannya.

Entah kenapa dada Midorima terasa sakit. Cemburu karena orang yang disukainya akan menikah dengan orang lain kah? Sebetulnya tidak juga sih… Dia memang menyukai kakak sepupunya itu, tapi itu dulu, ketika dia masih anak-anak, dan dia menyadari saat ia mulai dewasa, itu bukan suka atau cinta, tapi lebih tepatnya… sayang. Jadi, mungkin perasaannya saat ini bukanlah cemburu, melainkan, takut dan khawatir. Takut jika orang yang disayanginya akan pergi dan melupakannya, takut jika ia menikah nanti pastinya suami dan anak-anaknyalah yang akan menjadi prioritas utamanya dan hubungannya dengan Midorima pasti tidak akan sedekat dulu lagi. Khawatir juga, apakah pendampingnya adalah orang baik, dan bisa membahagiakannya. Aah… Dia mulai seperti bapa-bapa yang akan ditinggal putrinya menikah. Eh?

"Shintaro!" suara Azuki menyadarkan Midorima yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"A-ah, ada apa, kak Azuki?" ucap Midorima canggung.

"Huaaa, kau tinggi sekali ya sekarang, padahal kita hanya tidak bertemu setahun," Azuki tersenyum manis sehingga tanpa disadari wajah Midorima memerah."Hey, kau pasti datang kan ke pernikahanku nanti?" Azuki menatap Midorima penuh harap.

Ragu-ragu pemuda itupun menjawab, "Ya-ya… Tentu saja."

Senyum Azuki pun melebar, "Syukurlah… Kau kan sepupu kesayanganku, jadi kau harus datang melihatku jadi pengantin!" candanya. Midorima pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan.

"… Hey, kak…" tegur Midorima, "Apa kau… bahagia?" pertanyaan bodoh itupun meluncur dengan bebas dari bibirnya.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Tentu Shintaro! Sangat! Kau tahu, bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan besar yang tidak bisa kau ungkapkan dengan kata-kata!" jawabnya, lalu ia menatap Midorima, "Apa kau khawatir? Dia orang yang baik ko… Kau tenang saja…" tambahnya disertai lirikan ke arah calon suaminya yang sedang mengobrol dengan keluarganya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, tanpa disadari, Midorima pun tersenyum, entah kenapa, hatinya terasa lega.

"Ah, aku kesana dulu ya Shintaro," pamit Azuki saat melihat ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Kak, aku belum mengucapkannya kan?" kata pemuda itu pelan, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu," lanjutnya disertai senyuman tulus. Akhirnya dia bisa mengucapkannya.

"Terima kasih, Shintaro!" Azuki tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, "Kuharap kau juga cepat menemukan orang yang kau cintai, dan jangan lupa kenalkan padaku ya, hahaha."

"U-ukh…" Midorima hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Kembali ia tersenyum saat melihat Azuki yang tengah tersenyum bersama calon suaminya.

'Semoga kau selalu bahagia, kakak sepupuku tersayang.'

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Iyaaa, seperti biasa, ide yang mendadak muncul, eheee**

 **Dan lagi-lagi Midorima saya bikin patah hati… ya-yah…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAFKAN HAMBA, MIDORIMA-SAMA! *sujud* *di three point shoot***

 **Ya-yasudahlah, maaf ya kalo pendek dan gaje banget… ha ha ha.**

 **Ok, seperti biasa, author minta kritik, saran dkk di kotak review. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca!**

 **See you in another fic!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
